


so holy, so uncorrupted

by scaredybear



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcoholism, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, i will try and lean towards the former because more fluff is always needed, some of this will be fluff and some of this will not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredybear/pseuds/scaredybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lady!ss/Cait mini-fics that have no home other than this. Please comment, and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	so holy, so uncorrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoiler warnings for Cait's backstory. I'll try and keep it to a minimum. when i have a bulk of these under my belt, i'll try and get them in some sort of chronological order.

a what-if

and maisie wondered if it would have been better if she went with the rest of the world when the bombs fell, but here she is, propelled some two hundred years into the future, and cait is planting sloppy kisses on her hairline as she whispers sweet nothings that are no doubt foreign on her tongue.

******

a promise

she drinks as if the very core of her being is a black hole she’s trying to fill with whiskey and bobrov’s best. she drinks mostly to forget; drinks to chase the grief down–-cait should know, she’s been down the road before, knows by the way maisie’s hands tremble that its more addiction than appreciation; she’s no stranger to flirting with casual self-destruction but goddamn it’s like maisie is trying to set herself on fire from the inside out, it’s like she’s trying to catch up on two centuries worth of drinking herself to death so she can drown; as if she’s not already drowning under all that blame and guilt and grief and forgetting their _promise_ to weather the storm together–all that talk back in vault 95 seems more like empty words now and anger flares fire-hot in cait’s chest because for once she dared to trust somebody, and it’s as if maisie doesn’t trust her back, doesn’t think she’s worth the effort but their relationship isn’t a one-way street; she’s not sure how much longer she can watch maisie destroy herself.


End file.
